


Silencio.

by Galaxia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, F/M, M/M, Movido desde SlashHeaven, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO!, Soft Lemon, Unrequited Love, spanish fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia/pseuds/Galaxia
Summary: Son esos ojos. Oscuros. Tristes. Pozos llenos de angustia, fuerza y nobleza.
Son sus ojos por los que Legolas, aún a pesar de todo su afamado autocontrol, no puede evitar temblar y anhelar algo imposible. Impensable. Indebido.
Algo que no debería estar pasando.
*Legolas/Aragorn.
Soft lemon.
Dedicada con muchísimo cariño a mi querida Ucenitiend  cuyos fics no podéis perderos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moviendo fics desde otros archivos webs (soy la autora original, Galaxia.), ya que no soy muy activa por allí y en cambio sí suelo serlo más en esta web.
> 
> Silencio fue publicada el 04/03/12 en SlashHeaven y posteriormente en Amor Yaoi.
> 
> *** Notas originales:
> 
> El fic está dedicado muy especialmente a Ucenitiend , autora del fic DDO entre otros (un Aragorn/Legolas que no os podéis perder si gustáis de esta pareja).
> 
> Para ser sincera, no soy una fan acérrima de este par, ya que suelo escribir y me gusta leer más acerca de parejas menos comunes, como los Erestor/Glorfindel (para la que escribí Escándalo ) o los Elrond/Thranduil/Celeborn... en fin, que los elfos me pirran.
> 
> Basta ya de hablar de mí y a leer, que me enrollo mucho.
> 
> Y ¡no olvidéis comentar si queréis que escriba (o no)! Vuestros comentarios son mi retroalimentación.

Las estrellas relucían en el negro cielo nocturno. Parecían llamarle, incitantes, con sus guiños de luz en aquél oscuro tapiz. Su reina, la luna, presidía su etérea corte como una inalcanzable emperatriz, hermosa, tentadora y eterna. Sólo faltaban unas horas para que el ardiente sol, como cada día, expulsase con sus refulgentes llamas del cielo a la emperatriz nocturna y su corte, quiénes volverían a reinar cuando el sol se ocultase de nuevo, como cada noche.

Detenido sobe el borde del porche de piedra del dorado castillo de Meduseld, Legolas tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, oteando en busca de señales que delatasen a algún enemigo. La mayoría de los compañeros de la comunidad dormían en el interior del edificio; incluso Mithrandir, en su custodia de la Palantír, descansaba al estilo de los mortales.

El elfo los envidiaba. Envidiaba los sueños de los mortales, que les permitían viajar más allá de la realidad; que les permitía soñar con otra y alejarse de su carne y sus necesidades espirituales o físicas. Legolas sentía un profundo peso en el corazón que no dejaba a su mente descansar en paz, inquieto como estaba.

Su aguda mirada, más que la de muchos elfos, recorrió las suaves y ondulantes colinas de hierba que circundaban la meseta en la que estaba ubicada la capital de Rohan, deseando con culpabilidad hallar algo que le alejase de aquellos morbosos e incómodos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Cualquier cosa: un mensajero, un jinete perdido buscando refugio, e incluso un enemigo. Cualquier hecho que le ayudase a alejar de sí aquellos pensamientos que le perturbaban.

Pensamientos que siempre tenían el mismo protagonista o desencadenante: Aragorn. El olor de Aragorn a tabaco (¡Valar! En cualquier otra persona él odiaría ese olor), sudor y tierra; la oscura piel morena casi siempre cubierta de raspones y polvo del camino; los ojos eternamente tristes y profundos... su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando le sentía cerca. Y casi parecía querer salírsele del pecho cuando él le tocaba, aunque lo hiciese siempre de manera inocente: una palmadita en la espalda, un apretón de manos... escasos momentos en los que su piel entraba en contacto con su cuerpo y durante unos segundos podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ésta. Momentos que le parecían una tortura porque siempre le dejaban con ganas de más.

El aire azotó la oscura capa contra su cuerpo y le trajo el olor de su obsesión instantes antes de que le oyese caminar atravesando el vestíbulo con pasos ligeros más propios de un elfo que de un hombre mortal. Legolas detuvo un estremecimiento y contuvo el aliento durante unos dolorosos segundos cuando él se detuvo a su lado y dio un ligero apretón a su hombro como en un típico saludo entre montaraces. El elfo se maldijo mentalmente por desear que aquella ajada mano se hubiese detenido más tiempo sobre la tela de su capa. Y lo hizo con más insistencia cuando no pudo evitar desear que ojalá hubiese tocado la expuesta piel de su cuello, apenas unos centímetros más al lado.

Era la segunda noche que el elfo hacía guardia observando el sombrío horizonte de Isengard y la segunda en la que Aragorn le acompañaba en su vigilia.

-Deberías descansar. Mañana nos espera un día agotador -le dijo en sindarin rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

-Ya he descansado lo suficiente -le respondió el montaraz en la misma lengua. -Además los ronquidos de Gimli son el mejor remedio contra el sueño.

Legolas sonrió ante su comentario y no respondió como le hubiese gustado ante su primera afirmación. Ambos sabían que el heredero de Isildur no descansaba jamás, ni aún en las escasas y abruptas horas de sueño. Demasiado peso aún para tan fuertes hombros y noble espíritu. El príncipe elfo odiaba sentir en su carne y su mente esa debilidad que le impulsaba a intentar proteger a un hombre que si supiese de ésta y, aún más, si conociese los motivos que incitaban tal impropio impulso, se alejaría de su lado y mataría la amistad que hacía años que había nacido entre ellos y se había vuelto más fuerte en estos últimos meses en la Compañía del Anillo.

Por ello Legolas callaba. Silenciaba sus labios porque, a pesar de que entre los quendi el amor entre dos varones era algo escaso pero socialmente aceptado y de que Estel había sido criado entre las abiertas (más que de costumbre entre los Primeros nacidos; o al menos mucho más que las gentes de su reino) gentes de Imladris; aún así era humano y había pasado mucho tiempo entre montaraces; y Legolas no olvidaba lo que los mortales en algunas de sus ciudades y culturas hacían con aquellos y aquellas que sentían amor por su propio género, cuyos destinos, al ser descubiertos, en ocasiones eran peores que la muerte.

Y no es que pensase que Aragorn era uno de ellos, ni mucho menos. Pero sabía que el corazón del montaraz pertenecía sólo a la hermosa dama Tinúviel. Responder a su corazón sería una traición. Una traición hacia Arwen, hacia Aragorn y hacia el propio Legolas.

Y por ello se imponía el silencio. Y el dolor. Y las maldiciones hacia sí mismo y muy especialmente hacia su corazón por haber caído ante él. Y la comprensión y la autocompasión.

Porque no había quendi ni mortal o criatura de Eru más noble y más merecedor de su amor que el heredero de Gondor. Así que, ¿cómo no enamorarse de él? ¿Cómo no amarle?

-Legolas…

La voz de Aragorn volvió a sacarle de su ensimismamiento y ladeó su rostro para observar mejor al montaraz y darle a entender que le estaba escuchando.

-Legolas, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio –las palabras le sentaron como una fría puñalada en las entrañas, pero no se permitió dejarlo traslucir en su expresión o su postura. –Hay algo que te aflige, amigo mío. ¿Es quizá la oscuridad que nos acecha lo que te preocupa? Si es así no te culpo, yo mismo siento el frío de la muerte soplar en mi nuca a cada paso…

Legolas estuvo a punto de revolverse de incomodidad. Si fuese un elfo impulsivo lo hubiese hecho, pero desde niño había sido educado en el autocontrol. Un autocontrol que raras veces se veía amenazado y muchas menos se rompía. Una parte de sí se permitió suspirar aliviada al comprender que, aunque el heredero de Gondor hubiese notado que algo le afligía, no sabía aún de sus sentimientos; y se prometió ser más cuidadoso en futuras ocasiones.

-Cierto es que la oscuridad atormenta mi alma, Aragorn –le dijo sin caer en detalles. –Y que el viento me susurra dolores y penas por venir así como una no muy lejana partida a Tierras Imperecederas. Pero no has de preocuparte por ello, no fallaré en mi misión ni ésta me verá postrada a sus pies.

Aragorn pareció alarmado al oír sus palabras y volvió a colocar una fuerte y varonil mano en su hombro apretando con cierta rudeza.

-En ningún momento dudé de ti, Legolas. Eres el más capacitado de entre nosotros para finalizar con éxito esta misión…

Ambos se detuvieron un momento a pensar en Frodo y Sam y lanzaron sus plegarias a los Valar y al mismísimo Eru rogando que la buenaventura les acompañase en la medida de lo posible.

Aragorn sacudió su cabeza con pesar y, para disgusto de Legolas, apartó la mano de su hombro arrebujándose en su capa para protegerse del frío nocturno.

-Creo que empiezo a desvariar –murmuró ceñudamente. –Será mejor que descanse al menos unas horas. Avísame si algo sucede.

Legolas asintió y el montaraz se alejó de camino al palacio. Empero, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas, Legolas sintió que su autocontrol se quebraba al ver su ancha espalda alejarse de él, pues su corazón lo sintió como algo más que distancia física.

-¡Aragorn! –llamó sin poder evitarlo.

El montaraz se giró presto sobre sus pasos y acudió a su lado con la mano sobre el pomo de su espada.

-¿Qué sucede? –reclamó ansiosamente.

Legolas, sin embargo, no pudo articular palabra. Se quedó allí, contemplando aquél rostro que era a la vez su perdición y su salvación. Su amigo y camarada y su mayor anhelo. Le contempló dejando que sus ojos translucieran toda emoción que se retorcía en sus entrañas y en su fëa y que acosaba su normalmente calmada mente llenándola de sueños y fantasías imposibles y crueles.

Aragorn pareció volverse de piedra mientras entendía en el silencio todo aquello que el elfo no se atrevía ni podía decirle con palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, desconcierto y luego cierta desazón entremezclada con una compasión aún más hiriente que cualquier veneno arácnido que el sindar hubiese sufrido antes.

Legolas tembló arrepentido y avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Sintiéndose humillado y dolido como jamás lo había sentido antes. Sus ojos se cerraron para dejar de ver aquellos oscuros faros acusatorios colmados de bochornosa piedad y una única y silenciosa lágrima descendió por su mejilla como muestra del torbellino que arrasaba su mente, su alma y su cuerpo.

Jamás dejaría de maldecir aquella noche, supo entonces. Jamás dejaría de injuriarse a sí mismo por ceder a un impulso emocional aún cuando sabía que su devoción no era correspondida de igual modo.

Cuando sintió aquél áspero dedo capturar aquella humillante demostración de su debilidad y recorrer su mejilla con suavidad no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con cierta sorpresa. Esperaba que el montaraz le dejase solo para lidiar con su pena en la intimidad de sus pensamientos; que le permitiese resarcirse fingiendo cuando se rencontrasen que nada había ocurrido entre ellos en honor a su amistad.

Pero allí estaba Aragorn, su Aragorn —no, se corrigió, el Aragorn de Arwen de Imladris—, mirándole con aquellos profundos ojos serios y tristes que tanto había llegado a amar y acariciando ahora sus labios.

-No puedo darte lo que me pides, Legolas –le susurró desconsoladamente el heredero de Isildur -, pues mi corazón ya tiene dueña, como bien sabes. Pero tampoco puedo negar que el regalo que me brindas hace temblar mi alma con un anhelo que no debería sentir.

Lagolas miró al montaraz sorprendido y abrumado cuando éste desnudó su alma ante él. Aragorn esbozó una cansada y afligida sonrisa en respuesta.

-Si alguna vez llego a unirme a Arwen, jamás cederé ni rendiré mi cuerpo ante otro que no sea ella –la respiración de Legolas se aceleró. El príncipe del bosque no se atrevió a hacer suposiciones. -Empero, ella ahora está más lejos que nunca de mí; parte hacia Valinor y mi destino parece funesto y oscuro.

Aragorn cogió su mano y Legolas se dejó guiar mientras se internaban en las oscuras estancias de Meduseld. Recorrieron varios pasillos y habitaciones hasta llegar a los aposentos que el rey Théoden había asignado al montaraz. Legolas lo supo por el olor. La esencia personal del heredero de Gondor inundó sus fosas nasales al traspasar aquella puerta. Tuvo tiempo de ver una cama de sábanas limpias e intactas y una tina llena de agua ahora fría y sucia del polvo del camino del que Trancos se había desprendido pocas horas antes.

Aragorn capturó sus labios en un beso torpe pero exigente al que Legolas no tardó en responder y que se fue volviendo más experto y acalorado conforme sus lenguas se enredaban y las temblorosas manos de uno y otro tocaban titubeantes el cuerpo del contrario. Ambos hicieron un alto para despojarse de algunas prendas así como sus armas y Aragorn volvió a tomar la palabra, pues parecía que Legolas había enmudecido, temeroso de que aquello resultase ser una cruel jugada de su mente inducida por algún ser de oscuro corazón y terrible poder.

-Legolas, no quiero que malinterpretes lo que aquí va a suceder –le dijo capturando sus manos y su mirada de nuevo hipnotizada y trabada en aquellas oscuras órbitas. –Siempre amaré a Arwen y, si ella decidiese volver a mí, no dudaré un instante en correr tras su estela. Lo que suceda entre tú y yo quedará entre nosotros no volverá a repetirse. Esta noche será nuestra, si tú lo deseas así. Mía para darte algo que deseo que sea tuyo una sola vez. Tuya para que comprendas que tu corazón no me pertenece y que no soy el indicado para ser tu escogido –el montaraz se apresuró a poner sus callosos dedos silenciando la traidora boca del elfo que había comenzado a protestar por sí misma. –Sé que piensas que no podrás volver a amar. Pero, escúchame, amigo mío, no es a mí a quién debe cantarle tu espíritu. Sé que hallarás a alguien por quién el amor que ahora sientes por mí será tan sólo una pálida sombra. Te pido por favor que no te ciegues ni te cierres a la posibilidad de encontrarle. Confía en mí.

Legolas miró largo rato aquellos ojos solemnes, afligidos y profundos. Y asintió creyendo que las palabras de Aragorn eran tan solo un intento de consolar a su turbado ánimo. El heredero de Gondor capturó entonces sus labios de nuevo y el elfo decidió apartar por aquella noche, sólo esa noche, toda la agonía y el pesar que tanto le pesaban y le descomponían.

Sólo por aquella noche amaría a Aragorn, a Trancos, a Estel y todo lo que éste en todas sus facetas era para él.

Respondió al beso con ardor y caminaron a duras penas hasta la amplia cama. Pronto las ropas de ambos volaron hasta descubrir las cálidas pieles. Pálida e inmaculada la de uno; morena y ajada la del otro. El príncipe elfo rindió homenaje y pleitesía a cada una de las cicatrices, heridas y marcas que adornaban la curtida piel del guerrero humano con su boca y éste adoró con sus manos y su lengua cada ápice del cuerpo del hermoso elfo que lograba alcanzar; enredando sus dedos en la larga cabellera rubia y deleitándose en el olor y la textura de los suaves cabellos y la cremosa piel.

Cuando las respiraciones se convirtieron en tortuosos jadeos y sus cuerpos llegaron al límite pidiendo ser unidos en un solo fue el curtido montaraz quién se situó ofreciendo al sindar su cuerpo y extendiendo sus manos en una muda invitación. Legolas comprendió que Aragorn le daría aquello que no podía darle a Arwen, y lo aceptó sin reparos decidido a arrepentirse después de las consecuencias.

Preparó al guerrero mortal lo mejor que pudo sin la ayuda de algo que les sirviera de lubricante y penetró en su cuerpo jadeando su nombre mientras éste contenía a duras penas exclamaciones de dolor al principio y gemidos de placer minutos después.

Ninguno de los dos tardó mucho en alcanzar la cúspide; primero Aragorn; instantes después Legolas. Cuando sus cuerpos sudorosos y sus respiraciones agitadas estuvieron el uno junto al otro, no hubo palabra alguna que estropease aquél momento en el que eran algo más que amigos.

Horas después Legolas volvía a estar de pie en la terraza del palacio contemplando el horizonte con su oscura capa agitándose al viento. Y con el olor de Aragorn en la piel.

Cuando amaneció la compañía se puso de nuevo en pie y las reuniones y discusiones con Théoden no se hicieron esperar. Cuando el elfo vio al mortal tras su íntimo encuentro y sus miradas se cruzaron, Legolas sintió que una agradable calma se posaba en él y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Aragorn pareció aliviado y le devolvió el gesto con camaradería.

Si Mithrandir entrevió algo en el mudo diálogo que contempló aquella mañana, lo calló para siempre.


End file.
